Survivor Nations (1962: The Apocalypse)
Overview This is a list of the many survivor nations that have occurred since 1962. Note that some places like Yemen and Australia got away with it all, while some places like Cuba and Korea are an uninhabitable and toxic wasteland. *Survivor Nations in Europe and the USSR (1962: The Apocalypse) *Survivor Nations in the Americas (1962: The Apocalypse) *Survivor Nations in Africa (1962: The Apocalypse) *Survivor Nations in East Asia (1962: The Apocalypse) *Other Survivor Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) The nations! 'This is a list of English survivor states.' *Brackley and Hinton-in-the-Hedges Union (1962: The Apocalypse),(former), *Buckinghamshire (1962: The Apocalypse), *Chester City-state (1962: The Apocalypse), *Loughborough (1962: The Apocalypse), (former) * Carlisle-shire * Whitehaven-shire(former) * Kendal-shire(former) * Penrith-shire(former) * Windermere-shire(former) * Market Harborough *Central Northamptonshire (1962: The Apocalypse) *Melton Mowbray and Bingham Republic (1962: The Apocalypse) (former) *Daventry and Woodford Halse Union (1962: The Apocalypse), *Duchy of Lancashire (1962: The Apocalypse), *Kibworth (1962: The Apocalypse), *Republic of Bury (1962: The Apocalypse) *Gloucester and Stroud Co-dominium (1962: The Apocalypse), *Isle of Wight (1962: The Apocalypse), (former), *Kentshire (1962: The Apocalypse), *Kettering (1962: The Apocalypse) *Duchy of Rutland (1962: The Apocalypse), (former), *City State of Sutton *Kingdom of Wessex (1962: The Apocalypse), *Hemel Hempstead (1962: The Apocalypse), (former), *Kingdom of West Wiltshire (1962: The Apocalypse), *New Derbyshire Republic (1962: The Apocalypse), (former), *North Derbyshire (1962: The Apocalypse), *Provisional Republic of the UK (1962: The Apocalypse), *Provincial State of Lincolnshire (1962: The Apocalypse), *Republic of Cornwall and Barnstaple (1962: The Apocalypse), *Harrogate (1962: The Apocalypse), *Republic of East Anglia (1962: The Apocalypse), *Republic of Hexhamshire (1962: The Apocalypse), *Republic of the Nortons (1962: The Apocalypse), (former), *Scarboroughshire (1962: The Apocalypse), *Socialist Durhamshire (1962: The Apocalypse), *Southern English Republic (1962: The Apocalypse), *Sussex (1962: The Apocalypse), *Commune of Winchester (1962: The Apocalypse). 'This is a list of Welsh survivor states.' 'This is a list of Scottish survivor states.' *Scottish Highlands Alliance (1962: The Apocalypse), *Greater Perthshire (1962: The Apocalypse), *Dumfriesshire (1962: The Apocalypse), *Commune of Galloway (1962: The Apocalypse),(Irish client state), *Scottish Lowlands Republic (1962: The Apocalypse), *Clydesdale SSR (1962: The Apocalypse),(former), *Dunbartonshire (1962: The Apocalypse) (former), *Berwickshire (1962: The Apocalypse),(a Hexhamshire puppet state), *Aberdeenshire (1962: The Apocalypse),(former), *Lanarkshire (1962: The Apocalypse,(former), *Assynt (1962: The Apocalypse),(former), *Greater Stirlingshire (1962: The Apocalypse) (former), *Linlithgow (1962: The Apocalypse), *Ayrshire (1962: The Apocalypse), 'This is a list of German survivor states.' *City state of Wilhelmshaven (1962: The Apocalypse) *Wismar S.S.R. (1962: The Apocalypse) *East Germany (1962: The Apocalypse) *Baden-Wuttenburg (1962: The Apocalypse * The military dictatorship of Central Germany, *Free State of Bavaria (1962: The Apocalypse) * Democratic Vorpommern-Greifswald * Neo-Nazi Vorpommern-Rügen *Upper Saxony (1962: The Apocalypse) *Nassau Lender (1962: The Apocalypse) *Lower Saxony (1962: The Apocalypse) *Osnabrük Lender (1962: The Apocalypse), (former) *Saarland (1962: The Apocalypse), (Alsace-Lorraine puppet state) *Kleve (1962: The Apocalypse) *Frisian Republic (1962: The Apocalypse), *Schleswig-Holstein (1962: The Apocalypse), (former) *Hamburg (1962: The Apocalypse), (former) *Bremenhaven (1962: The Apocalypse), (former) *Bremen (1962: The Apocalypse), (former) *Hanover, (former) *Emden, (former) *Oldenburg, (former) *Franconia (1962: The Apocalypse), (former) *Swabia (1962: The Apocalypse), (former) *Hessen Republic (1962: The Apocalypse) 'This is a list of French survivor states.' 'This is a list of Dutch, Belgian and Luxemborger survivor states.' 'This is a list of Scandinavia survivor states.' . 'This is a list of Central European survivor states.' 'This is a list of South Asian survivor states.' 'A list of Oriental survivor states.' 'This is a list of Spanish and Portuguese survivor states.' 'This is a list of Greek survivor states.' 'This is a list of Italian and Maltese survivor states.' 'This is a list of Eastern European survivor states.' 'This is a list of Canadian survivor states.' *Republic of Québec *Commonwealth of Canada *New Brunswick and the Maritimes *Labrador Newfoundland *Federation of Cascadia 'A list of Turkish servivor states' *The Free State of Constantinople (1962: The Apocalypse) *Democratic Izmir (1962: The Apocalypse) *Hatay (1962: The Apocalypse) *Democratic Ankara (1962: The Apocalypse) *Democratic Kurdistan (1962: The Apocalypse) 'This is a list of North African survivor states.' 'This is a list of Irish survivor states.' 'This is a list of Sub-Saharan African survivor states.' 'This is a list of Afghan survivor states.' Before editing, please read the Afghanistan's overview page to fully understand the complex, baffling, bazaar, oddball and weirdo ethnic, political, cultural and religious situation in the country! 'This is a edited list of Afghan and Tajik survivor states.' #Democratic Republic of North Afghanistan (1962: The Apocalypse), #The Islamic Republic of Afghanistan (1962: The Apocalypse), #Pashtunistan (1962: The Apocalypse), #Herāt Emirate (1962: The Apocalypse), (former) #The Republic of Nuristan (1962: The Apocalypse), (former) #Kabul Republic (1962: The Apocalypse), #Hazaria (1962: The Apocalypse), #Tajikistan (1962: The Apocalypse), #Democratic Republic of Afghanistan (1962: The Apocalypse), #Kunduz Reublic (1962: The Apocalypse), (former) #The Islamic Emirate of Afghanistan (1962: The Apocalypse), #People's Democratic Republic of Afghanistan (1962: The Apocalypse), (former) 'This is a list of Soviet survivor states.' Maps File:England_DD62.png|England in 2012. File:Wales_DD62_(2010-2012).png|Wales in 2012. File:DD62_Wilhelmshaven.png|Wilhelmshaven in 2012. File:DD62_Germany's_map.png|Germany in 2012. File:DD62_Frisian_Republic.png|The Frisian Islands in 2012. File:DD 63 Luxembourg.png|Luxembourg in 2012. Afghanistan nation DD62 location map..png|Afghanistan in 2012. DD62 Central Asia - political map - 2012.png|Central Asia 2012. DD62 2012 France and Belgium location map.PNG|France, Belgium and Luxembourg. DD62 USA in 2012.PNG|The former USA in 2012. Confederation of Carolina map..png|Confederation of Carolina. DD62 Italy nations location map.png|Italy in 2012. Spain DD62 2012.png|Spain in 2012. DD62 Map of Soviet states.png|The U.S.S.R. in 2012. Location Liechtenstein.png|Liechtenstein 2012. WW3 Canada nations.png|Canada in 2012. 1962 TA Libya 2012..png|Libya 2012. TA 1962 China 2012.png TA 1962 China 2012.png|China, 2012. Also see: #1962: The Apocalypse #Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: The Apocalypse) #Armed forces weapons in 1961/1962/1963 (1962: The Apocalypse) #Editorial Guidelines- (1962: The Apocalypse) #Malmö incident (1962: The Apocalypse) #Radioactive animals (1962: The Apocalypse) #Salzburg Incident (1962: The Apocalypse) #Thames flood notes (1962: The Apocalypse) #Alcohol (1962: The Apocalypse) #Sports (1962: The Apocalypse) #Transport (1962: The Apocalypse) #List of pre-war Leaders and Generals (1962: The Apocalypse) #Thames flood notes (1962: The Apocalypse) #UK OTL atomic reactors in 1962 #A song in Europe (1962: The Apocalypse) #The Europa Alliance (1962: The Apocalypse) #Afghanistan (1962: The Apocalypse) #Atomic war targets (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:The World Category:Politics Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:Politics (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:1962: The Apocalypse